Beat the Cock!
Beat The Cock! are two triathlon events in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that take place only on in-game weekends (it can be accessed only from 00:00 Saturdays until 23:59 Sundays). Each Challenge consist of swimming, cycling and running (on foot), in this order, being in both cases the cycling part the longest by far. It is a physically demanding challenge and therefore a high cycling ability and high stamina are required to win the race, as virtually all of it must be made sprinting to come up first. As a matter of fact, CJ's is required to have already gained some cycling level in order to enter the event, otherwise a message will let you know that circumstance. During the event, a low level of Fat will help CJ swimming, cycling and running faster and sustain sprinting for longer in all three parts, whereas a higher Fat level will severely handicap both his speed and sprinting ability, especially during the running phase. The bicycle to be used is a Mountain Bike in both cases. Stamina becomes irrelevant if CJ has earned at least $10,000 through the Burglary missions, thus giving him Infinite Sprint and helping him take the lead and/or pull away in the running stage. Overview The triathlon is sponsored by Cluckin' Bell and poster ads for it can be seen in each gym in the game; a man dressed in the Cluckin' Bell clerk yellow cock-suit will take part of the event (hence, Beat The Cock), as well as seven other contenders, for a total of nine participants per race. They all perform well in the initial swimming sectors, almost as well as CJ, but he should have a winning hand in the cycling sectors and sprint for longer than them on foot, as long as his fat is low enough and has high Stamina. Events The first Beat the Cock Challenge starting point is located in Santa Maria Beach, Los Santos; next to the pathway that goes to the lighthouse, and its total length (measured by Stats) is approximately 6.75 kilometres. The triathlon starts with swimming across the Los Santos Inlet, to Flint County, for about 350 metres. Then you must cycle for roughly 5.1 km. to the Avispa Country Club, in San Fierro, through Flint County's woods. A part of this sector is on asphalt roads but more than half is over dirt roads, crossing through Angel Pine in a north direction and then entering the highway (with no other traffic for the time being) northbound to the foot of Missionary Hill. The triathlon ends with an ascending sprint for 1.3 kilometres to the white building on top of Missionary Hill. This challenge is available once the mission Green Sabre is completed, and the prize for winning is $10,000. The second Beat The Cock Challenge is at Fisher's Lagoon in Red County, near Northstar Rock and Palomino Creek, and its total length (measured by Stats) is 20.5 kilometres. It starts with swimming along the creek to Dillimore (about 490–500 metres), then cycling a very long way to San Fierro through the desert to Las Venturas for 19.0 kilometres and then running on foot down The Strip (southbound) to the finish line by the Four Dragons Casino for another kilometre. This challenge is available once the mission Yay Ka-Boom-Boom has been completed, and the prize for winning is $20,000. Completion Despite the fact the challenges are considerable in scope and require quite a bit of effort on the part of the player, for reasons unknown winning the two challenges is not required for reaching 100% completion of the game. It is one of the more-involved tasks in the game that is completely optional. Carl Johnson needs to come in first in order to beat the event. By competing in the event, Carl is automatically given Pro-Laps 'Ball Shorts' to wear, visible unless he happens to be wearing a "special" outfit previously in which case the Special outfit "prevails." After the race the player remains clad in the shorts and needs to return to a safehouse wardrobe if he wants to revert to the leg clothes he was wearing previously. Losing Whereas in some automotive racing challenges when the player could shoot the opponent and get away with it, shooting the opponents while racing in this race will result in an instant disqualification, as well as not getting on/off your bike in time. The race is also automatically lost if Carl's rides his bike into a body of water. Traffic Unlike the automotive challenges, all traffic is removed from the roads during the race. Since bicycles are not equipped with radios this can result in the races taking on a somewhat "ghost town" feel, with the sound of wind and other weather being the only "soundtrack" to the proceedings. Once a race ends normal traffic is restored. Trivia *"Beat the cock" is a slang term for masturbation. *It is possible to use the Jetpack via cheats during the running and swimming events. *In the running sector of the Santa Maria Beach challenge (the climbing to Missionary Hill) it is possible to gain some advantage running in a straighter line from checkpoint to checkpoint instead of following closely the zig-zagging road. This is useless however in the running part in Las Venturas' Strip since all checkpoints are in a straight line. *The Vortex is still usable during the swimming portion which allows the player to drive past all other contestants and easily reach the cycling portion of the race. By getting Vortex and save it in nearby Safehouse, and upon starting the event, you just run to the safehouse, get one you save in the garage, and simply follow the checkpoint 'til you reach the cycling portion (do not run-over opponents or you'll disqualified). *During the Fisher's Lagoon challenge, cars may spawn alongside the road in the Las Venturas section. However, attempting to cheat by driving one will result in a countdown timer being activated and the player being disqualified if he/she doesn't exit in time. See also * Triathlon in The Ballad of Gay Tony - The Ballad of Gay Tony equivalent. de:Beat the Cock es:Beat the Cock! Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Side Missions Category:Challenges Category:Races